


Your Heart’s Desire

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920’s Dumbledore, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Hogwarts, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Newt doesn’t know what he wants, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Young Leta, and I don’t know how to tag, newtina, young Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Newt and Dumbledore take a trip to the room of requirement, and Newt has a tricky question answered for himself... What is his greatest desire?





	Your Heart’s Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to nnewttinaa and rinachuu62 for allowing me to write a fic based on your tweets! And thank you to the Tina Slaystein’s Abs groupchat for supporting me while I wrote this!

    Newt hurried down the long corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his head ducked low to keep any students from recognizing his face. He was trailing behind Albus Dumbledore, who'd summoned him just as he was finishing tending to the creatures that resided in his case. Newt had jumped at the chance of visiting his old school and professor once again; the last time he'd graced Hogwarts with his presence was the day he was expelled. The minute Newt arrived, Dumbledore had apparated to his side and instructed Newt to follow him and keep himself from being noticed by any wandering pupils. It was much easier for Newt to blend in now that he had replaced his flashy blue coat with a more bleak, gray version. After his textbook Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them had become an international bestseller, and he'd become an incredibly acclaimed author, Newt had been forced to make a few adjustments to his lifestyle to keep from unwanted company. He could only imagine the rumors that would spread if the press got word he'd been spotted at Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet was always particularly nasty about any of his endeavors that weren't strictly work related; it's what led him to get a new coat. The journalists chasing after him and creating wickedly false stories about him nearly drove him mad. It didn't help that he knew Tina would be seeing the articles, though he could never understand why he cared what she thought of him. They'd left things... cordial. 

    Hogwarts had hardly changed since Newt's days. The walls were still grand and tall, paintings covering nearly every blank space among the staircases that moved accordingly. It was relatively hard for Newt to resist greeting any of his old teachers as he passed them, but he was to follow Dumbledore's orders and knew better than to disobey them. They continued walking for what seemed like ages, passing the Hufflepuff dormitories and the great hall on the way. Newt continued to observe everything he could of his old school, until Dumbledore paused in front of a blank wall as the last robed students scurried off to their classes, glancing once or twice at the strange man who was accompanying their teacher. Dumbledore paced a few times in front of the wall, but stopped abruptly when Newt interrupted his concentration. "I'm sorry if I appear to be a bit frank, professor, but what good does pacing in front of a blank wall do? Is this all that you've summoned me for?" 

    Dumbledore chuckled, placing his hand on Newt's shoulder. "You always had a problem with being patient. Any moment, what I've called you here for will appear. The room has to decide the worthiness of your need, Newt," He explained, and returned to his pacing. Newt glanced around the hallway, a million thoughts buzzing throughout his mind. What room? Why must it decide if you're worthy for it? He'd never thought a room could have thoughts of its own. 

    It was as if something had been listening in on his inquiries. Only seconds later, the wall started to shake and bricks moved against each other to create a doorway. Newt looked at his old professor in awe; such a thing shouldn't even be possible. A hidden room at Hogwarts? Those kinds of ideas only existed in myths and storybooks. He'd been proven wrong, so Newt supposed everything he thought he knew about Hogwarts had a much bigger, grander story than he'd ever imagined. Newt was brought back to his days as a student, when there were rumors floating around the school that Salazar Slytherin had created a hidden chamber underneath the school, with a creature more dangerous than anyone could imagine. Newt had always concluded that it was a basilisk, because Slytherin was associated with snakes and they were capable of doing horrid things. Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black had immediately put an end to those rumors, declaring any student who decided to repeat such fabrications would face consequences of the utmost seriousness. Though that never stopped Leta Lestrange from asking Newt about the basilisks endlessly. He never minded it- she was the only student who'd understood his passion for creatures. She called it his muchness, which was something she perceived from a muggle book she'd found shoved into a corner of the school's library. Perhaps Dumbledore was leading him to the secret chamber his classmates had spoken about? Newt tried not to ponder about the suspected basilisk. Though he'd read about them in many books, his knowledge on being able to control one was limited. Newt was worried that Dumbledore had overestimated his knowledge on magical creatures, and wanted him to tame the snake-like creature in order to defeat Grindelwald. 

    It was an odd site. Dumbledore was walking into the room casually, while Newt was clearly on guard and ready to strike if he needed to. He jumped when the bricks began to fall in place again, trapping him inside the room. "Lighten up, Newt. I've only conjured us into this room so we can speak privately. Grindelwald has insiders at Hogwarts, I'm sure of it, and that's why I've called you to join me here. But I'm the only person who knows the true meaning the Room of Requirement and how to use it," Dumbledore said, leading Newt around the dark and dreary room. It was nearly the size of the Great Hall- the wizard who'd concealed it must've been incredibly powerful to conjure such a spell. The room was nearly empty, except for an object hidden in the corner covered with a dusty white sheet. "It seems the room sensed you needed some assisting to." At Newt's look, Dumbledore nodded toward the object. "I simply needed an empty room. There are thousands upon thousands of objects that have been hidden in this room, yet they only present themselves when needed. We shall assume the room knows what's best." The two men walked toward the object, and Dumbledore made a noise of recognition. "Well, I believe this is the Mirror of Erised... Newt, do you remember the time you visited my office and looked into it?"

    Newt nodded; remembered that time vividly, as if it had happened the day before. He was in Dumbledore's office moments after they had finished their lesson on boggarts. Dumbledore had called him in to discuss the... presentation he'd given the class. Newt's greatest fear was working in an office, which Dumbledore found both amusing and curious. He'd always known Newt was a peculiar wizard, much more intelligent and powerful than people thought he was. It was something the two of them could both relate to in school, and, again, both of them were able to convince people otherwise with their heroic actions later in life. Although, Dumbledore wasn't expelled from Hogwarts before he could complete his education. Dumbledore had walked over to face a mirror, though Newt didn't understand why he was doing so as he assessed his student. The mirror was almost as tall as the room, with a gold ornate and it stood on what Newt could only describe as two inanimate feet. They closely resembled a niffler's, which made the student laugh. When Newt asked about the mirror, Dumbledore sighed and merely sat down at his desk in front of Newt. "The mirror before you is called the Mirror of Erised- backwards, the Mirror of Desire. It shows what your heart yearns for most in the world," He explained. His expression darkened then, though Newt couldn't understand why. "It's codswallop, for dreamers of a better world. It does not do well to dwell on dreams, Mr. Scamander. Dwelling on dreams will only bring you disappointment when you enter the real world."

    Against his better judgement, Newt found himself staring at the mirror from across the room. He was too far away to see the contents, and his professor observed him intently. "You wish to see what the mirror perceives of you. You may do so, but heed my warning: It is much better to love unknowingly than knowingly."

    Newt was confused at Dumbledore's proclamation, but hesitated only a moment before walking toward the mirror. He looked in the mirror, and only saw himself. Had Dumbledore lied to him? Was he using him as a joke, much like the other students did? He grew angrier and angrier with every second, but the minute he was prepared to turn around and give his professor a piece of his mind, an image materialized before him. He was still standing there, his messy hair standing out, but there was someone else beside him. A girl. Her hair was pulled back in two pigtails, and her skin was bronzed and seemed to glow when contrasted with the green of her Hogwarts robes. She was smiling timidly, and seemed to stare right back at Newt. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. "Leta..." He whispered, and he turned to face her, but he was greeted by nothing but the golden walls that lined the office he was standing in. Newt finally understood what Dumbledore had met. The mirror had distracted him, made him forget all his worries... It had shown him the life he had longed for for months, maybe years. 

    Dumbledore stood up, pretending he didn't hear the name his student had whispered. He slapped him on the arm then, looking at him with a slightly amused smile on his face. "Like I told you... the mirror does more harm than good. What did you see?"

    Newt couldn't bear the thought of his teacher knowing his deepest desire, so he lied. "I saw, erm... I saw myself. In the future, I was studying magical creatures and traveling the world. And, forgive me if I'm being intrusive, but, what do you see?" 

    "Myself, at Christmas, with a wooly pair of socks."

    "Socks?"

    "Yes, Newt, socks. When you get to my age, you learn to appreciate the simple desires in life. Socks just so happen to be mine," He replied, a playful glint in his eye. "Now, you best be off to class. I'm sure Professor Binns won't be aware that you're missing, but it's best you don't risk the chance he does. Scurry along," Dumbledore said, motioning toward the door. Newt left rather hurriedly, trying to forget the image that had lingered in his mind. 

    Newt snapped out of his trance, his memory fading. He couldn't remember anything about that day past visiting his old professor's office. "I remember this mirror," he said, watching for any signs of recognition on Dumbledore's face. "You'd told me you saw socks. I suppose it's alright, because I was too embarrassed to admit that I'd seen... I'd seen..."

    "The Lestrange girl. I knew, Newt. I'd spared you your dignity. It's not every day a fourteen year old boy realizes what he's yearning for. Although I must admit, yours was quite obvious. There wasn't a day I didn't catch you pining after her. I assume you were devastated when you heard of your brother's engagement to her, though not as much as you would've been..." At Newt's look, Dumbledore decided it was best if he dropped the subject. "I apologize, I didn't realize it was a subject you'd rather have avoided. I'm sorry, Newt."

    Newt simply shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, they're engaged, and I can't do anything about it. Besides... I haven't had a thought about Leta in years." His mind trailed to when he'd rid his case of her picture shortly after leaving New York. He wanted nothing to do with her now that she was his brother's fiance, and it was a photo that caused him more pain than good. Especially now that Tina knew about her... he could only imagine the speculations she must've had about her once she'd overheard him and Queenie's conversation. It didn't matter anymore, now that he'd replaced Leta's photograph with Tina's. It was a photo that made him proud. Tina had made the front page, the story of her heroic actions causing her to save the whole of MACUSA and regain her job as an auror. 

    "Ah," Dumbledore said, breaking Newt's train of thought. "I see. Perhaps your confusion is muddled with... another? You've got everything you could desire. You're successful, you're considered a hero internationally, what more could you desire? I can hardly picture you getting intertwined in social affairs." He looked into the mirror himself, and his expression wasn't hard to read. It was the same expression he'd had in his office with Newt, though now Newt knew it wasn't socks that his professor desired. Dumbledore took a long breath, and turned to face him. "It does not do well to dwell on dreams. However, I believe I shall allow history to repeat itself just this once and have you take a look into the mirror."

Newt nodded, and stepped in front of Dumbledore. He didn't know what he would see in the mirror, but he supposed it'd be himself with a variant of creatures he hadn't attained yet. There was nothing more he wanted life to give him, except for a few more opportunities to research some more beasts. Dumbledore stood beside him, but out of the way of the mirror, watching Newt intently. 

Newt avoided his gaze, instead of facing the Professor he busied himself in watching his shoes. He didn't understand why, but he was troubled about what image the mirror would bare. What would he do if it wasn't as he expected? The last time he had chased after what the mirror had shown him resulted in his expulsion. Though, he had hardly anything to lose now. He was much more careful with his actions due to his instant fame, so why was he so worrisome? Newt had amused himself with how silly he had been. 

Until he saw what the Mirror of Erised projected to him. 

His amusement faded to pure shock. Before him was his reflection, but with a woman beside him. However, this time it wasn't Leta... it was Tina. She was dressed in the same outfit she'd worn when Newt left her at the dock, her ebony hair tucked behind her ear and the most radiant smile Newt had ever seen plastered on her face. She shifted, and her image was smiling in his direction, taking his hand. In her other hand was a book, and Newt recognized the red leather and golden lettering. It was the first printed copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. His mind wandered to the manuscript that still lay at his desk, numerous copies of parchment with scribbled words and crossed out declarations surrounding it. Newt had tried not to think of Tina ever since he got back, only allowing it on the nights he couldn't sleep until he'd formatted dozens of notes for her in the book he'd planned to deliver months before. He'd spent many sleepless nights up until sunrise trying to capture the perfect words that described how he felt for her, but he could never find them. Though, he supposed the Mirror of Erised made it quite clear how he'd felt for her. As if he were fourteen again, he turned to the left, only to find the space beside him empty. "Dumbledore... I believe your proclamation was incorrect. I find it much better to love knowingly, than unknowingly," Newt quickly turned on his heel, heading toward the wall and hoping it would part ways for him. 

    "Where do you think you're going, Scamander?" Dumbledore called out, still positioned in front of the mirror, his arms crossed, brow furrowed. "Are you leaving for some woman?"

    Newt paused for only a moment, twisting around to face Dumbledore. He smiled at him, and if anyone who didn't know what he'd just seen had witnessed it, they would've thought him a madman by the look on his face. "She's not just any woman, Professor," he said joyously. "She's Tina Goldstein."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was the first fic I’ve written in awhile, and the first time I’ve ever written 1920’s! Dumbledore, so I’m excited to see everyone’s opinions on my rendition of him. Please feel free leave kudos and comments, I read and reply to every one. If you’re interested in social media’s, I’m on tumblr at fuckyeahnewtina- and I accept all prompts sent to my inbox! Thank you for reading :) <3


End file.
